


i would run away with you

by halleluzayn



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halleluzayn/pseuds/halleluzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i see you jogging around my block every morning so i guess it’s my fault i accidentally left my curtains open when changing while you passed by” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would run away with you

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot i finished this a few months ago and never got to post it lmao
> 
> got the prompt from this [list of cute aus](http://halleluzayn.tumblr.com/post/124716438320/some-cute-aus)
> 
> unbeta'd so mistakes are my own that i will prolly edit out when i'm bored and decide to read my mistakes here lol
> 
> title from "runaway" by the corrs bc idk liam jogs :/

Ever since he started University, Zayn always has a routine every morning.

After waking up at exactly five-fifty and fixing his bed, he goes to the bathroom to do his business and brush his teeth.

Afterwards, he makes coffee because though it’s illogical to brush your teeth _then_ drink coffee, Zayn doesn’t want to spend the whole half hour with bad breath.

While he sips his coffee, he walks over to his computer desk beside the window (‘ _aesthetics Niall! The lighting looks good!’_ ) he checks his email or the online website all his courses are listed at to check if any of his professors has posted an announcement or a requirement to pass.

When he’s done, he spends the time downing the remains of his coffee gazing out of his dorm window and looking at the other students walking to class or doing their morning exercise.

It’s always the same people.

His classmate in his general psychology class, Harry, walking to the cafeteria to get some breakfast.

It’s that boy, Alec – who he met at his freshman orientation, walking to his first class of the day.

That girl, Ally – who works at the university’s bookstore, walking to the bookstore to open up for the day.

And everyone else he can’t quite remember at this time of the day.

But one day, it changes. It was a Wednesday and it was fall, to be exact.

After Ally spots him and waves before continuing her walk, he looks behind her and sees a jogging figure about to pass by his window.

And sure, he’s not seen _everyone_ who walks pass his dorm window but this boy – or rather, _man_ – is different. He’s never seen him before because if he did, he would have remembered because… the way he looks is making Zayn drool.

Hair clean of product, wet, darkened by sweat, and sticking to his forehead

His grey shirt, with the name of what you call the students at the university plastered on it – it’s some kind of bird, Zayn thinks, sticking to his body and also darkening with seat.

Biceps also sheened with sweat and bulging under the tight shirt he’s wearing.

Black basketball shorts clinging to his thick thighs.

Legs so hairy and strong with feet covered in black and white running shoes padding against the cement.

The man eventually passes by his window, ears stuffed with black earphones with his iPod on a little pocket strapped to his bicep, and jogs towards the football field, Zayn’s eyes following his back and them lowering down to set eyes on _that ass_.

He can’t stop thinking about him the whole day.

**

It’s that same Wednesday when his best friend, Niall, notices a change in mood.

It’s their social studies class and he still can’t stop thinking about him.

About how he looked gloriously beautiful despite being covered in sweat, the autumn leaves shedding from the trees and falling around him adding an effect to it earlier.

It’s when he feels a light nudge on his side that his thoughts of the boy vanish away and he’s asked “what did she just say?”

He looks over at Niall and blurts out a, “what?”

“The professor.” Niall tells him. “She said something and I didn’t catch it because I was writing notes.” He explains. “What did she say?”

“I… uh… I didn’t catch it either.” Zayn stutters out.

“Oh.” Niall frowns. “Are you okay?”

He nods. “Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Nothing. It’s just… you’ve been spacing off the whole day and looking around a lot. Are you sure you’re alright?” Niall asks with a little humor in his tone but Zayn can tell he’s worried.

But nonetheless he nods. Even going as giving him a smile – as genuine as he can. “I’m all right. You don’t have to worry about anything.”

Niall gives him one more look before he shrugs and leans to the person sitting on his other side to see what notes he’s missed to write because he was talking to Zayn.

**

The next day when Zayn wakes up and he’s brushing his teeth that he remembers what happened a few minutes after this exact moment and he tries to ignore it as he continues brushing his teeth and finishing his routine.

It’s today that his routine changes a little. Harry, only acknowledging him during their classes together or when he sees him through his window and waves him good morning, decides to walk up to the small garden in front of his window and talks to him.

“You’re a little early than usual.” Zayn tells him. He tried, one time, to see if Harry actually walks around this block at a specific time and he does – seven-fifteen. But he’s a couple of minutes earlier now.

“Yeah,” Harry shrugs. “I pulled an all-nighter last night and now I was just heading to the cafeteria to get some coffee.”

“I can make you some if you’d like?” Zayn offers, holding up his mug to prove that yes, he drinks coffee and also makes them. “Saves you a couple of coins.”

Harry grins. “Thanks, two spoons of cream, yeah?” Zayn nods and is about to offer him that he can come in when Harry holds his hand up and shakes his head. “I’m fine here.”

Zayn goes about making Harry his coffee and when he leans through the window and pass Harry an extra mug, he sees the man again. He’s thankful that Harry already took the mug because he swears he might’ve spilt in on him.

The man looks as godly as he was yesterday.

His shirt – pink this time (how _adorable_ ) – tight around his upper body and drenched with sweat.

His head is covered with a snapback.

His ears aren’t stuffed with earphones now.

And he’s wearing the same shoes and basketball shorts from yesterday.

Harry must’ve noticed his silence and staring and turns around, seeing the man, and grins. “Hey Liam!” He shouts, raising his arm up high like a child and waving it.

The man – _Liam_ – looks over and stops. He smiles – _oh wow, he has a nice smile._ “Hi Harry!” He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand and walks over. “What are you doing here?”

“Just having a chat over coffee with one of my classmates.” Harry tells him and looks at Zayn. “Zayn, this is Liam, my roommate and,” He looks at Liam. “Li, this is Zayn. He’s in my psych class.”

Liam nods. “Nice to meet you. I would shake your hand but I don’t think you’d want to touch me. I’m all sweaty.” He says sheepishly, his cheeks reddening with blush or was it exhaustion? Then he looks like he finally noticed the difference in Zayn and Harry’s location. “So, you live around this block?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve just jogging here since yesterday.” _I know, I noticed_. “It’s a nice block around here. Even closer to the field.” He grins.

“Yeah.”

Liam gives him a shy smile before he pats Harry’s shoulder. “Listen, I should really go and finish my jog and head out to practice. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Harry just nods and he looks at Zayn. “Nice meeting you Zayn.”

“You too, Liam.” And with that, Liam turns around and jogs away, heading to the field.

Liam’s figure disappears and that’s when Harry speaks. “You’ve got a crush on my roommate.”

“I’m gonna pour my coffee over your head if you ever tell him.” Zayn says nonchalantly, eyes still on the place where Liam disappeared to.

“Alright.”

**

It goes on like that for a month.

Wake up, fix his bed, do his bathroom business, make coffee, and people watch as he does to pass his time before he has to shower and change for his first class.

He sees the same people again – the most important of them all being Liam.

Liam always passes by his block, giving him a smile and a wave before continuing on.

It always happens like that.

Until one morning.

**

“ _Is it alright if you come to class at seven?_ ” Louis, his friend and classmate who lives across him (who’s lazy to just go over to talk to him personally), tells him over the phone. “ _We have to discuss that project with Harry again. It seems he keeps forgetting his part and I thought we’d just exchanged because it looks like he can’t do it._ ”

“He can,” Zayn sighs, “it’s just he’s distracted.”

“ _Distracted, my ass. This is an important part of our grade and I actually wanna pass!_ ” Louis whines.

“Well stop distracting him then.” Zayn teases.

“ _What? Me? I don’t – that’s – Zayn!_ ” Louis splutters. “ _Just be there at seven alright?_ ”

“Alright.” Zayn smugly says before hanging up.

The next morning, Zayn wakes up a bit after six so, much to his dismay, he has no choice but forgo some parts of his routine. He quickly makes his bed and runs to the bathroom with his towel to do his business and brushes his teeth in the shower.

He gets out of the shower, hair wet and sticking to his forehead and a towel wrapped around his waist, and walks out of his bathroom. He walks over to his closet and grabs his clothes.

As he’s putting on his boxers and jeans, he hears his phone ring and walks over to his computer desk to answer it. “Hello?” It was Louis, sounding relieved he’s awake and asking if he’s seen Harry walking to the cafeteria. “Uh, let me check.” He looks up to the window and is shocked to see Liam, dead on his tracks, and staring at him. “Um…” He tells over the receiver. “He’s not here.” Then he hangs up before he could hear what Louis has to say.

“Hi.” Liam greets him.

Zayn gives him a small smile. “Hello.”

“Uh… I’m sorry for… looking.” Liam’s cheeks redden. “It’s just… I was jogging pass and I was gonna say ‘hi’ and you were… no shirt.” He ducks his head. “Sorry, that was…”

“It’s fine.” Zayn finally says after looking at Liam being all flustered and adorable. “It’s my fault, not closing my curtains and all.”

“It’s fine.” Liam winces and closes his eyes. “I mean, like, it’s not your fault you forgot – not that it’s fine I got to see your body – not that I’m saying it’s ugly. Like, the tattoos are really beautiful. I just –”

“Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“I have to change.” He holds up the shirt bunched up in his other hand. “I have to meet with Harry and Louis and –”

“It’s fine.” Liam nods. “I’m sorry for… looking…”

Zayn grins and as Liam turns to continue his jog, “Liam?” Liam turns and looks at him and he grins. “Are you free at six?”

Liam nods. “Yeah, I’d be finish with class, why?”

“Wanna go get some coffee? I’m running late so I won’t be able to drink it right now but later…” He trails off, his turn to blush.

“Sure!” Liam answers with too much enthusiasm and tries covering it up by composing himself with a cough. “Yeah, of course.” He says this time and grins. “I’ll text you?”

“You don’t have my number.” Zayn tells him.

“Oh! Right, sorry. Uh…” Liam jogs towards the small garden and grabs his phone where Zayn punches in his number before passing it back to him. “I’ll text you?”

Zayn nods, grinning. “Absolutely.”

Liam slowly backs away, grinning back at him and he yelps when he almost trips over his feet. Liam shyly laughs before waving goodbye to him and turning to continue his jog.

Zayn can’t stop smiling the whole day.


End file.
